


Grup "Kelas 80-A"

by pantingforpanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantingforpanta/pseuds/pantingforpanta
Summary: Percakapan sehari-hari di grup angkatan ke-80 Akademi Puncak Harapan.------Kaede memutuskan untuk menambahkan teman sekelasnya kedalam sebuah grup agar mereka dapat berkomunikasi secara lebih efisien. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata grup itu menjadi sarana kekacauan. Apakah ia menyesal? Mungkin.





	Grup "Kelas 80-A"

_**bakamatsu** menambahkan **pantanggur** , **antropologi** , dan 12 lainnya ke grup "Kelas 80-A"_  
 **bakamatsu** : selamat siang semuanya!!  
 **jeniuswanita** : kaede lw nyadar gk kalo yang lain lg pada sibuk  
 **bakamatsu** : betul juga...  
 **jenius** : gblk  
 **K1-B0** : miu! itu perkataan vulgar!  
 **jenius** : lw bkn emak gw   
**jenius** : mulut jg mulut gw  
 **K1-B0** : sebagai seorang pelajar, kami harus mengharumkan nama baik sekolah! bayangkan kalau h  
 **K1-B0** : sjskdieijfjf  
 **bakamatsu** : kiibo? apakah kamu baik-baik saja??  
 **antropologi** : Kiibo dan Kokichi sedang bertengkar, sepertinya. Entah sedang berbuat apa.  
 **jenius** : dy megang2 robot gw?? lw dimana sini mw gw hajar tu bocah  
 **antropologi** : Sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan.   
_**antropologi** mengirim gambar._  
 **bakamatsu** : e-eh?? mereka sedang apa?  
 **antropologi** : Kukuku. Indahnya kemanusiaan.  
 **jenius** : EY WHAT THE F*CK!!  
 **jenius** : @ **pantanggur** OY LAKNAT LW NGAPAEN GITUIN KIIBO  
 **pantanggur** : lah kok aku dimarahin :(   
**pantanggur** : kamu marah kalo aku udah keburu cium dia? wwww  
 **jenius** : KESELEK K*NTOL SONO!!  
 **bakamatsu** : miu, tenangkan dirimu,,  
 **pantanggur** : HAHAHAHAHAHA  
 **K1-B0** : kokichi, itu tadi tidak sopan!  
 **pantanggur** : gausah bohong ya, kamu juga suka wwwww  
 **K1-B0** : emm  
 **jenius** : LW PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG DSR  
 **pantanggur** : hubungan apa? wwww  
 **jenius** : F*CK YOU!!!! B*TCH  
 **ran** : Selamat siang. ada apa?  
 **pantanggur** : haii rantaro!! gapapa, kita cuma lagi ngobrol kok  
 **pantanggur** : shuichi mana? tadi dia sama kamu kan?  
 **bakamatsu** : tunggu, rantaro, kamu dimana?  
 **ran** : Saya sedang berada di kafe diseberang sekolah. shuichi... dia telah pergi.  
 **pantanggur** : hah? maksudnya... dia telah tiada?!   
**ran** : Bukan! shuichi sudah pulang, maksudku.  
 **pantanggur** : kamu ga pulang?  
 **ran** : Hm? tidak, saya sedang mengurus sesuatu. maki juga berada disini.  
 _ **pantanggur** mengeluarkan **lebah** dari grup_.  
 **antropologi** : Kokichi.  
 **pantanggur** : korekiyo.  
 **antropologi** : Mengapa kau mengeluarkan Gonta dari grup ini?  
 **pantanggur** : kasian!! si miu kan mulutnya ember yang isinya air comberan, nanti gonta tercemar  
 **jenius** : F*CKER??? ENAK AJA LW DASAR K*NTOL KECIL ANAK B*JINGAN B*NGSAT  
 **pantanggur** : baru diomongin  
 **pantanggur** : dasar babi  
 **jenius** : b-babi?!  
 **bakamatsu** : hei, jangan ribut :(  
 _ **K1-B0** mengeluarkan **jenius** dari grup._  
 **pantanggur** : HAHAHAHAAAA  
 **bakamatsu** : :O kiibo!!  
 **K1-B0** : maaf, teman-teman, ayahku akan mengecek smartphoneku dan jika ia melihat omongan miu, pasti ia marah :( maaf sebesar-besarnya!  
 **meido** : Halo, teman-teman.  
 **bakamatsu** : !!! kirumi!! ♡♡  
 **meido** : ♡♡  
 **madomagi** : i ship it!  
 **ran** : I ship it (2)  
 **bakamatsu** : ( ꒪⌓꒪) ...  
 **bakamatsu** : aaaaa, kalian!!!  
 **meido** : Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kaede?  
 **bakamatsu** : emm, apakah keberatan kalau kamu datang ke lab musik nanti jam 3? aku perlu kritikan...  
 **meido** : Sama sekali tidak. Saya akan datang secepatnya.  
 **pantanggur** : wayolo mau ngapain di lab musik?  
 **bakamatsu** : >:(  
 _ **tenismeja** menambahkan **lebah** dan **jenius** ke grup._  
 **lebah** : Hai teman-teman!  
 **pantanggur** : hiiii ada lebah!! aku takut T~T  
 **lebah** : Maaf! Gonta tak tahu kalau Kokichi takut lebah!  
 _ **lebah** mengganti nama profil menjadi **kepik**._  
 **pantanggur** : admin admin manaa  
 **meido** : Saya admin chat ini. Mengapa?  
 **pantanggur** : ibu tolong mute si miu dong  
 **pantanggur** : nanti dia ulah lagi  
 **meido** : ...Baiklah, tetapi tolong jangan memanggilku ibu.   
_**meido** membisukan **jenius**._  
 **pantanggur** : YEY!!  
 **antropologi** : Sayang sekali. Grup ini akan sepi tanpanya.  
 **pantanggur** : ( °_° ) lihat saja  
 **tenismeja** : Tampaknya kalian melupakan sesuatu.  
 **pantanggur** : wah! wah! ryoma ngomong!  
 **tenismeja** : Diam kau.   
**tenismeja** : Apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan beberapa waktu yang lalu?  
 **bakamatsu** : oh iya! terima kasih ryoma sudah mengingatkan ;;  
 **pantanggur** : HAHAHA AKU UDAH KERJAIN  
 **ran** : Minta contekan.  
 **nas-astronot** : minta contekan (2)   
**ran** : Katanya miu dia mau contekan juga...  
 **pantanggur** : IHH KALIAN PEMALAS  
 **pantanggur** : kalo aku sih rela kasih sama rantaro tapi kaito sama miu kerjain sendiri ae :V  
 **nurseri** : @ **nas-astronot** Kaito. Untuk apa kau meminta contekan?  
 **nas-astronot** : gajadi deh...  
 **nurseri** : Bangsat.  
 **antropologi** : @ **pantanggur** @ **K1-B0** kalian mengubah foto profil kalian?  
 **pantanggur** : mata kamu ketutupan masker? ya iyalah  
 **deadtektif** : saya HAMPIR tertabrak mobil tadi.  
 **ran** : Eh?! tapi kamu tidak apa kan sekarang?  
 **deadtektif** : ...kurang lebih, selain benturan kecil karena terjatuh.   
**ran** : Puji tuhan.  
 **pantanggur** : co cwiit deh kalian  
 **pantanggur** : rasanya sakit nih... kiiboy ga sepeduli itu :(  
 **K1-B0** : ?!?  
 **K1-B0** : tapi...  
 **pantanggur** : canda beb  
 **pantanggur** : cup cup jangan nangis  
 **sihirasli** : jorok.  
 **pantanggur** : ngga sejorok kamu #roasted  
 **deadtektif** : kokichi, itu tidak lucu.  
 **wanitakuat** : kokichi, itu tidak lucu. (2)  
 **divination** : kokichi, itu tidak lucu. (3)  
 **bakamatsu** : kokichi, itu tidak lucu. (4)  
 **pantanggur** : buset  
 **sihirasli** : nyeh. aku akan kembali tertidur  
 **wanitakuat** : Himiko! Kami sedang ditengah kegiatan ekskul!  
 **pantanggur** : @wanitakuat dia udah kembali ke dunia mimpi?  
 **wanitakuat** : Diam kau, pria brengsek!   
**wanitakuat** : Akan kupatahkan punggungmu jika kau bernafas dekatku sekalipun!  
 **pantanggur** : WAAAAAAAA @ **K1-B0** LINDUNGI AKU DARI WANITA MONSTER INIII  
 **K1-B0** : hah? wanita... monster?  
 **pantanggur** : oh iya. baru inget.

**pantanggur** : kamu kan bukan cewe ato cowo jadi ga jadi korban misandrinya tenko  
 **K1-B0** : lah?  
 **madomaji** : hmm, tapi kalau begitu...   
**madomaji** : kokichi, pc  
 **pantanggur** : sip sip  
 **K1-B0** : ...saya bingung.  
 **deadtektif** : siapa yang tidak bingung di dunia ini, sebetulnya?  
 **ran** : Miu meminta untuk diunmute. dia sudah menelponku 40 kali dalam jangka waktu 10 menit. tolong. siapapun  
 **pantanggur** : block aja sih :/  
 **ran** : Nanti semakin parah.  
 **pantanggur** : cekek aja seh, palingan berenti  
 **pantanggur** : dia di asrama dia tuh, seberang punya aku  
 **ran** : Ya sudah.   
**pantanggur** : ehh kamu mau lakuin??!  
 **ran** : Ya.  
 **pantanggur** : HAHAHA IKUT DONG, AKU REKAM  
 **K1-B0** : kokichi! itu sangat tidak baik!  
 **pantanggur** : maaf beb :( tapi ini keperluan  
 **pantanggur** : kecuali kalo kamu  
 **pantanggur** : eh ini grup ya  
 **pantanggur** : @ **K1-B0** pc ;)  
 **madomaji** : waa, kalian mau melakukan hal mesum yaa  
 **pantanggur** : ih tau aja... sang fujo mahatahu  
 **K1-B0** : anu...  
 **pantanggur** : s  
 **K1-B0** : kokichi!! berhenti!  
 **pantanggur** : hihihi  
 **nurseri** : Apakah kau ingin mati? @pantanggur  
 **pantanggur** : mungkin suatu saat nanti... kalo aku udah ketemu jawaban pertanyaan "apakah robot memiliki genital"  
 **madomaji** : bukankah kamu sudah tahu :)  
 **pantanggur** : shhh tuh kan maki udah ga percaya  
 **nurseri** : Dari awal, saya tidak percaya denganmu. Tolol.   
**pantanggur** : sakit... tapi ga berdarah  
 **pantanggur** : tapi mengetahui maki, kemungkinan besar bakal berdarah dalam saat-saat ke depan  
 **nurseri** : Kau mau bertaruhan?  
 **pantanggur** : silahkan  
 **bakamatsu** : hei hei jangan bertengkar,,  
 **pantanggur** : maaf ya kaede, tapi ini penting!  
 **bakamatsu** : setidaknya hati-hati lah,,,  
 **nurseri** : Aula. Besok, jam 3. Jika kau tidak datang, bersiaplah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam kondisi luka berat.  
 **bakamatsu** : MAKI!! JANGAN!!  
 **nurseri** : Kaede. Ini yang sepatutnya dilakukan, jangan ikut campur.  
 **pantanggur** : aku bawa robotku tersayang boleh gaa  
 **nurseri** : Untuk apa?  
 **pantanggur** : perlindungan  
 **K1-B0** : hei!  
 **nurseri** : Tidak.  
 **pantanggur** : yahh :(  
 **pantanggur** : ahh aku ngantuk  
 **pantanggur** : @ **K1-B0** aku mampir ke kamar kamu yaak  
 **K1-B0** : tapi kami sedang berada di ruangan yang sama...  
 **pantanggur** : yaudah deh aku langsung tidur ;)  
 **K1-B0** : eh?!  
 **divination** : nyahaha! waktunya mengambil korban darah :3  
 **madomaji** : angie u better not be doing what i think ur doing  
 **divination** : its the perfect time!   
**bakamatsu** : angie no!!  
 **divination** : fine :(

**Author's Note:**

> "ini ga lucu nih, gimana sih"  
> sori :( aku masih anak smp, nggak tahu apa-apa... //slapped  
> ini mungkin... update seminggu sekali, lihat dulu deh!  
> sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
